Hey I'm Calling Up!
by piongpiong
Summary: Rukia likes Ichigo. Ichigo has feelings for Rukia. Both of them are too shy to say it. How will they let each other know?


Disclaimer: Do not own anything here ^w^

_Hey I'm calling up to talk to you,_

_help me find the right time_

_Hey I'm calling up to talk to you,_

_help me find what's inside… _

_Is it so hard for him to just say something to me? My feelings are in a total mess now. They need a confirmation or a rejection. Nii-sama would say that these are useless human feelings and that they do not benefit us in the slightest. We shinigami have no use of these feelings. I have probably been in the human world for far too long. I managed to keep my false front when I left him for the first time. Now, I think that I would break down crying if I had to do that again. Renji was right. I __am__ getting soft. _

Ichigo looked at Rukia from the window. He thought she looked beautiful, the sun shining down on her black hair and her deep blue eyes. They had always mesmerized him and they were doing it right now. He watched as she walked to the bus stop and smiled.

She was quite a fast learner, it seemed. But he knew that the days of training her to go to the bus stop, catch the bus and go to the shops was extremely difficult. After all, he was the one who had done all this.

_asa o irodotte bara ya magunoria narabu basu o matter_

_ima ni mo todokisou na gurai chikai sora no shita hikari ga sashikomu_

_ima omoidashiteru anata no koto atama no naka de_

_wasureru koto tsugou no yosa wa itsumo kimagure _

He wished that he could pluck up the courage to confess his feelings to her. Unfortunately, it felt easier to fight a dozen Renjis than to do that.

_Hey I'm calling up to talk to you_

_koe o kikasete_

_Hey I'm calling up to talk to you_

_honto no kokoro kikasete _

She rested her forehead against the glass as she looked out at the people on the streets. A girl stumbled and nearly fell but a boy caught her arm and steadied her. She smiled radiantly at her and he smiled back, kissing her on the cheek.

_Is it too much to ask for a yes or a no? Kami, why do you do this to me? You know that I love him…is it too much to ask for a little sign? A vision? Anything…!_

Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the headrest of the bus. Behind her, she could hear a boy whispering something to a girl, who giggled before whispering back, '_aishiteru_'. Rukia's lips tightened and she willed herself to detach from the chatter.

_sugiteku machinami iroaseta renga no eki jikan ga tomatteru_

_kado o magattara tereta kouen hirogaru shinryoku ga kaoru_

_ima omoidashiteru ano hi no koto atama no naka de_

_ukeireru koto to hankou suru koto itsumo kamihitoe_

Kon sat up and watched Ichigo mumbling to himself while sitting on the windowsill. He caught Rukia's name being mumbled by the orange-haired idiot.

"Ichigo? Why are you talking about Nee-san? She likes you, you know. She talks about you in her sleep all the time. Ichigo? Ichigo? Ichi-aaaaaah! I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE HELPFUL YA KNOW?!"

_Hey I'm calling up to talk to you_

_koe o kikasete_

_Hey I'm calling up to talk to you_

_taiyou no hikari de_

Rukia dragged the shopping bags across the floor and plopped down in the living room. Ichigo walked in, looking like, Ichigo, I guess. The usual frowning face, the orange hair and Kon. He kicked Kon off his foot and sat down with a huff. Rukia swore she could see just a bit of a blush on his face.

_How can I make you mine?_

_Giving me weaker time to waste_

_How can I make you cry?_

_All that I want to find is a taste of life_

_Hey I'm calling up to talk to you,_

_I will find the right time_

_Hey I'm calling up to talk to you,_

_Help me find what's inside…_

_You and I _

Ichigo coughed awkwardly. He felt like retreating now but after what Kon had told him, he decided to give it a shot. If she rejected him, he would just go and dig a hole in which he would hide for the rest of his life.

"Er..Rukia? I wanted to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

Ichigo made a squeaking noise and seemed to shrink into his seat.

"What would you say i-i-if I s-s-said tha-a-at I l-l-loved you?"

He started to shrink lower into his seat when she took such a long time to reply. He mumbled something about 'rather fighting a dozen Renjis than doing this again' before sinking even lower in his seat.

Finally, it clicked in Rukia's mind. She didn't need words to express her happiness. Her eyes glowed with happiness and love as she quickly pecked him on the lips. Ichigo's cowed expression disappeared and he grinned widely.

"Took you long enough. I thought that you were going to reject me for sure."

"Nah…I wouldn't waste such an opportunity."

_ima hikari o kazashite anata no kotoba de_

_ima sou omoidashite watashi no koe todoke_

Ichigo leaned in again and kissed her. Fireworks seemed to explode around them. Before they realized the sound was more like a farting Kon. Then the 'Who Can Kick Kon The Farthest' game started.

But it was a happy and relieved Ichigo that chased Kon around and a delighted Rukia. _My wish has finally come true…_

_calling up to talk to you_

_calling up to talk to you_

_calling up to talk to you_

_calling up to talk to you…_

_aishiteru._

Hehe..done! :DD For those who want to see the lyrics to this song, this is the website! http: slash slash www dot nostalgic-lavender dot net slash riefu slash heyimcallingup dot html (take the spaces out and the slashes and dots are spelled out so make sure you correct them too!) :D seeya


End file.
